


unwritten

by RyeFo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Paralysis, Recovery, quadriplegic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeFo/pseuds/RyeFo
Summary: - Modern AUIn their senior year of high school, Korra broke her neck. Guilt consumes some, empowers others, and love can't always conquer all. But life, however difficult, carries on.





	unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> A completed commission for @wombatking on Tumblr (wombatking.tumblr.com). This was an absolute pleasure to write for them, and I adored every last second. <3 Please comment/kudo if you liked this piece! ^_^

 

White walls blurred with her when she closed her eyes. The stench of sterility made her stomach turn. Her finger prised the hairclip open around the sharp-teeth, and clasped it shut with a satisfying _click_ until she repeated the cycle _._

Asami looked up at the clock. The movements of the hands burned into her retina. It’d been _twelve hours_ since Korra was admitted to hospital _._

Two hours since Senna and Tonraq were called in to see her.

Half an hour since the last Doctor had looked at her with pity.

Ten seconds since she had thought about something other than _Korra’s motionless body._

She was grinding her teeth against her lip, drawing blood, when a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of it.

“Hey,” Bolin (who, despite everything, was _smiling_ ) wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. “She’ll be okay. This is _Korra_ we’re on about, you know? She’s unbreakable. We’ve gotta deal with it. We’re gonna worrying over this for nothing, and she’ll laugh at us for it.”

Asami wished she could have said something back to him. Maybe Mako replied in her steed—he said _something_ in the sea of sounds, when voices sounded like static, when nothing made sense aside from the rapid _click click click_ of her hair clip.

Instead, her throat was sandpaper dry, and blood dripped onto her hands.

* * *

Korra didn’t talk much, the first weeks.

The Doctors had put her in an induced coma to let her mind and body rest from the accident, but she was always an impatient one. Woken up earlier than expected and ended up inducing her back into rest again.

Whenever Asami visited, Korra would just stare at the wall.

Asami’s mouth went dry whenever she had to find the words to fill the empty space in the hospital room. She went to go and check on the flowers for the third time since coming.

_One hour and thirty-five minutes._

“…Oh, and Opal has been catching up on schoolwork for you!” Asami brought one of the lilies closer to the sunlight, gently stroking the underside of its petals. “She said Su has been making sure that you’re not held back from completing this year.”

Asami turned her head.

Korra’s eyes were still fixed on the wall.

“It was nice of Su to do that for you. I’ve heard she’s getting better with Lin as well. Apparently there hasn’t been a fight break out for at least a week.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing.

Asami’s nail pierced into the petal. “Mako and Bolin will be visiting you soon. Bolin’s fixated on getting the perfect _get-well gift_ for you.” Asami’s hands tightened around the petals. “They said to send their love to you.”

 

She took her hands away from the flowers, approaching Korra’s bedside, before perching on the edge.

“Korra,” Asami said, with a frown. “Please stop ignoring me.”

Asami imagined that if Korra could, she would have curled up into a ball and shook her head. Instead, her lip curled into a little pout, and she turned her head to the side to block Asami out.

 _Typical._ But Asami wasn’t about to tolerate that.

Instead, she raised her voice. “Korra, _stop_ ignoring me. I know you’re probably upset but you’re being an ass.”

Silence swept over the room for a moment, and briefly— _briefly—_ regret washed in Asami’s gut, but—

It was broken by the sound of Korra’s _laughter._

“Man, it was about _time_ you stopped with that stupid guilt!” That famed crooked grin came back, pointed straight at Asami. “It looked like you killed a puppy whenever you came in here!”

Asami gawked. “W—was this a _gambit?”_

“To get you to actually speak to me instead of giving me trivia mountain?” Korra winked at her. “Yeah. Did it work?”

Asami folded her arms and huffed. “…Perhaps.”

“Good.” Korra blinked slow and leaned her head against the cushions. “Don’t know what got you so worked up. And—” She cut Asami off before she could interject. “Don’t give me the spiel those Doc’s did. I’ll be up and out of here in no time, just you watch.”

Asami’s tense shoulders softened. “Korra…”

“Just watch me, ‘sami. They’re gonna have to deal with a new world record of recovery.”

* * *

“… _so, yeah, that’s the full extent of it? They’re just keeping me here until all the swelling goes down and I can go home.”_

Asami kicked her legs, adjusting the camera on her laptop whilst Korra spoke. She moved several stacked sketchbook papers out of the way. “Yeah?” She bit off the lid of her pen and spat it out. “What about school?”

Korra scrunched up her nose. “Dad’s getting some quack tutor for me. Some old dude he used to know.”

Asami leaned her head on her hand and chuckled. “Korra, be nice.”

“Sorry.” Korra’s eyes looked at her for a few moments, before off-camera chatter made her grimace. “Oh, great.”

Asami lifted her head. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the Doc. Think I can’t hear them, but they need to do medical stuff.”

Asami arched a brow. “Stuff?”

Korra flushed. “… _Yeah_. Stuff.”

 _Oh._ Asami sat back and tossed her hair over her shoulder, into a messy side-ponytail. “Alright, we can talk later?”

“Yeah, definitely!” Korra’s crooked little grin made Asami’s heart skip. “Clear your schedule for me.”

“Always.”

With one final smile, a nurse had come by to switch off Korra’s monitor, and Asami was left in a silent room with a black screen.

Picking up her pencil, she took a moment to close her laptop, before grabbing a new sheet of paper and beginning to draw.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bo?”

Asami looked up from her sketchpad, seeing Korra and Bolin engaged with the movie that became background noise. Bolin had been holding it up on a selfie-stick on his phone.

“Yeah, Korra?”

“Su’s still saving my spot for me on the swim team next year, yeah?”

Asami saw Bolin’s breathing stagger.

“Because I know there’s no way in hell,that I’m gonna pass this year. But I can show those juniors a thing or two when I’ve beaten this stupid roadblock, right?”

“I…”

“Bo?”

Bolin turned his head away. “Yeah. Yeah! Obviously she’s saving you a spot, Korra.”

Korra, satisfied with his answer, simply focused back on the film.

When Bolin’s glassy eyes were in Asami’s view, Bolin put a finger to his lips, and signalled for her to _shush_.

* * *

The nightmares started a day later.

One minute, her vision was filled with the sight of Korra motionless in the water.

The next, Asami woke up _screaming_.

* * *

**_[13:41] Mako:_ ** _how’s the moving?_

Asami looked up from her phone at the now-barren room. Out the window, Korra’s exercise equipment—the treadmill, weights, and other things she’d helped build for Korra over the last year—were now packed up in boxes, Bolin helping load them into the moving van.

Korra’s voice echoed from the hallway. “ _Hey, be careful with that stuff! That’s some of my friend’s finest works!”_

_“We’re just moving it—”_

_“Don’t give a damn, it’s gotta be **useable** when I get it back here._”

Asami shared a concerned look with Senna, before turning back to her phone.

**_[13:46] Asami:_ ** _It’s going okay. Her stuff is being sent into storage, aside from the valuables. Those are being rearranged._

She glanced at a photograph of the four of them—Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako—from last year. Korra’s arm was slung around Mako’s, and both were cherry in the face.

Scowling at her screen, Asami then threw him another message.

**_Asami:_ ** _Would be nice if you were here with us._

When she saw Korra being wheeled in by Tonraq, Asami shoved her phone back into her pocket, and leaned against the wall next to her chair.

Korra craned her head a little to grin at Asami. “Not gonna help lift anything?”

Asami patted her arms. “I’m no Bolin.”

“Pssh, I could bench-press half these suckers into next week.” Korra paused. “Well. Not right _now._ But just wait!”

Asami bit her lip. “What sort of things are being brought in here?”

Korra blinked in surprise, before rolling her eyes. “Dad found this really good tech-place that does disability equipment. Hoists, eye-controlled remotes, that sort of thing. Apparently, he’s getting the bathroom renovated to help me, too.”

 _How’s he affording this?_ Asami almost asked but bit her tongue.

“And it’s all going to help make things easier for you?”

“Apparently. Waste of money, if you ask me.” Korra laughed, but it was a little wheezed. “But Dad just wants to make sure, and if it eases him, who am I to complain?”

Senna came by to talk to Korra, so Asami sneaked a look at her phone.

**_[13:57] Mako:_ ** _stuff came up._

Something bitter boiled in her gut, and she didn’t give Mako the courtesy of a reply.

* * *

“Asami? Darling, you’ve been locked up in your workshop for an hour.”

“I’m _busy,_ Dad.”

“Well, one of your friends called. Scruffy boy.”

“ _Bolin._ ”

“Yes, yes. Anyway, he said something about going to see that cripple-girl—”

“ _Korra._ If you call her that again, I swear to God—”

“Your worth more than them, Asami.”

“Imagine if Mom heard you say that.”

The silence at the door was telling enough.

* * *

_“Hey, Asami?”_

“Yeah, Bo? Can it wait, I’m literally by Korra’s door.”

_“You’re—uh, Dad? Or his secretary? They just want me to tell you to stop staying up so late?”_

“Ugh—look, just ignore him. I’m working on something that’ll help Korra—it’s sort of a prototype? I’m hoping to use it as an example for him _not_ to be such a bigoted ass and actually get somewhere with Future Industries—"

_“He’s worried about you—”_

“Well, when I have to tell him that caring about _other_ people isn’t bad, then I’ll listen to him. Look, we’ll talk later, okay?”

* * *

Asami perched on the edge of Korra’s bed, just rustling through some notes, as Korra continued to sound off.

“And it’s not that I’m not grateful, I am—but _man,_ I just want to be able to _pee_ without my Mom poking her head through the door as that—that carer lady is already helping me. It’s embarrassing, y’know?”

“Mm.” She lifted her eyes away from her notebook. “I wish I knew what to say, Korra.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Korra sighed. “Bo’s coming over tomorrow though, so at least it’ll be less of a hassle when Jumin or… whatever her name is comes over again.”

“Zhu Li?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Mako?”

Korra flushed. “…He’s not been to see me, yet. Probably embarrassed that I can still kick his ass when I can’t move.”

She paused. “…Still?”

Korra bit her lip. “Well, he’s—he’s been to see me, but we fought pretty bad in the hospital. He’s probably ashamed to look at me, honestly.”

Asami put her notebook down and poked the tip of Korra’s nose. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing well.”

With a choked blush, Korra gave a nervous smile. “A—aheh, well, ah—it’s just—it’s not forever. Then I’ll run rings around him again.”

Asami simply smiled at her friend.

Her mind continued to scream at her.

* * *

“So, what’s this thing do?”

“It’s a sip-and-puff.” Asami explained, watching as Tonraq fixed the wheelchair up. “Basically, it’ll help assist you, depending on how hard you _sip_ or _puff_ on this,” she pointed to the mouth piece.

“Wait—I won’t have to be wheeled everywhere?”

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Senna gestured to the hoist. “Would you like to try it out?”

“ _Hell_ yes! Please!”

...

According to her later phone call Senna, within ten minutes of Asami leaving, Korra had already tried to zip down the street on her own to catch up.

In the emptiness of her workshop, Asami let out a bellowing laugh.

* * *

**_[02:30] Asami:_ ** _Why haven’t you seen Korra?_

**_[02:33] Mako:_ ** _Why aren’t you asleep?_

**_[02: 35] Asami:_ ** _Why aren’t you?_

**_[02:35] Mako:_ ** _Can’t **.**_

**_[02:40] Asami:_ ** _Neither can I._

**_[02:41] Mako:_ ** _Related to Korra?_

**_[02:42] Asami:_ ** _Is yours?_

**_[02:42] Mako:_ ** _Yeah **.**_

**_[02:46] Asami_ ** _: It wasn’t anyone’s fault. I know you’re feeling guilty about when she tried to do that flip, but don’t blame yourself. It’ll destroy you otherwise._

**_[02:47] Mako:_ ** _Are you taking your own advice?_

**_..._ **

**_[05:59] Mako:_ ** _You, out of anyone, shouldn’t feel guilty._

* * *

“You _WHAT?!”_

Asami walked into Korra’s room to the scene of a storm brewing. She looked at Senna and Tonraq, who’s expressions held little but _panic_.

“How could you do that without even _asking_ me first?!”

Senna tried to put a comforting hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, we’re sorry, we just—”

“You managed _before,_ why did you have to _steal_ from me?!”

“Korra?”

With her eyes wide, Korra panted and scowled at her parents. “Asami, did you know? Did you know what they did?”

“I—no?”

“Good.” Korra continued to glare. “They sold all of my exercise equipment! The ones _you_ made for me! Just so they could fund this _stupid_ temporary carer that I’m not even going to need once all this heals!”

“Korra,” Tonraq rose up, and sighed. “You _know_ your chances for a full recovery are slim. We’re just trying to prepare you for a future that’s _comfortable._ ”

“Well you’re doing a great fucking job of that, _selling_ all of my stuff. All you’ve done is _baby_ me.”

“Don’t talk to your father that way—”

“It’s not like I could _hit_ him, Mom.”

Like a deer in the headlights, Asami found herself frozen. But seeing Senna flinch like that away from _Korra;_ how Tonraq looked so resigned to a bad mood-swing that wasn’t even anything he did _wrong…_

She couldn’t stay quiet.

“Korra?”

_“What.”_

Asami didn’t jump at the icy reception.

“Your parents are trying everything they can think of to help you. I know you’re suffering right now, but that’s all everyone is trying to do—they’re trying to help. Maybe try talking to us rather than shout, okay? I’ll get you some water and we can talk about this.”

She was by the sink, filling up a glass, when Korra’s voice bit through. “Look, you might think I’m _stupid,_ all of a sudden, but I’m not _blind._ ”

Asami flinched, almost dropping the cup. “ _What?_ ”

“You know what? I bet you did know they were doing all of this. Don’t think I don’t know stuff. I overheard you talking to Mako about using me as a _test_ for your industry. What, now that your friend can’t move, I’m suddenly your _passion project?_ ”

Asami’s heart flipped. “Wait, Korra, that’s—”

She could see the scowl on Korra’s face darken, her teeth were bared, and she started growling and Asami, despite _everything,_ stepped away a little.

“I’m not some kind of _experiment_ Asami!” Angry tears began to form in the corner of those beautiful blue eyes. “I can’t move for shit and my life is pretty much over and I can’t do _anything_ for myself _!”_

“But you don’t have the right to just—you can’t just treat me like I’m something to be _studied_! You’re always looking at me and writing notes and I can’t stand it!”

“Korra, _please,_ it’s not—”

“Get out.”

Asami paled. “What?”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. I don’t want to hear _anyone’s_ excuses anymore.” Korra wheezed, panting and refusing to look at her. “Just _get out._ ”

“Korra—”

**_“GET OUT!”_ **

* * *

When Asami came home, she dropped her bag to the floor, and her knees followed seconds later.

* * *

 

One day went by, and she cried her heart out into her pillow.

* * *

 

On the second day, she plugged her phone into charge, and _fifty_ texts popped up on screen.

She ignored them, as well as her father knocking on the door.

* * *

 

On the third, she was blasting music into her ears and filling in potential college choices, when her ringtone filled her earphones.

“Hello?”

_“You finally answered, then.”_

Her heart lurched. “…What do you want, Mako?”

She could hear Mako sigh through the static. _“Bolin told me what happened. He heard it from Korra. And he… said I would be best to talk to you?_ ”

Asami, despite herself, let out a bitter laugh. “When did you become Mr. Sensitive?”

 _“I’m not._ ” It sounded like he was pacing through the phone, and she listened closer. “ _But I’m worried about you. And Korra.”_

“She wants nothing to do with me.”

 _“No, you’re just telling yourself that. Korra isn’t that cruel._ ”

“Then what _is_ she?”

“ _In **pain.** ”_

Asami bit her lip. “I _know._ I was trying to help her—”

_“Does she know that?”_

Her eyes widened. “…What?”

_“Did you tell her what you were doing?”_

“Well, no, but—”

_“Asami, Korra’s always been oblivious. Quick to jump the gun. If you weren’t telling her you were working on the chair just to help her be more independent, but also to get Future Industries to invest more in disability care, how could she have known? She’s already feeling insecure.”_

Clenching her fists and balling up her blankets, the cogs in Asami’s head began to turn. “…You’re right.”

_“I am?”_

Asami covered her face. “You are. I—” Asami looked at her calendar. “I need to go, do some stuff.”

_“Is the brain working again?”_

Surprising herself, Asami laughed. “Seems so.”

There was silence on the other line, then Mako whispered. “ _…For the record, you were right, too. About how I was feeling. I’m going to see Korra soon.”_

Asami hummed contently to herself, before the call trailed off to an end.

* * *

When she came knocking a week later, Asami was greeted with Senna _throwing_ her arms around her and crying into her shoulder, _pleading_ to help her daughter. To say Asami was overwhelmed to see one of the strongest women she knew break down in front of _her,_ was saying the least.

Tonraq put a hand on her shoulder, gave her a nod, and opened the door.

The silence around was deafening; Asami could hear her heart thrumming in her throat as she wheeled her contraption into Korra’s room.

The walls were still plastered with photographs, still bright blue. But the clothes were neatly folded, light streamed in, and Korra was sat in the corner by the window in silence.

Asami brought the contraption to a standstill and took a few steps forward. “Hey, Korra.”

When there was no reply, Asami swallowed hard and tried again. “I—I know you’ve got mixed feelings about seeing me. Or, uh, not. I suppose. You made your stance on me quite clear last week.”

She immediately went to start playing with her hairclip. “But quite frankly, I made a promise to myself to _help_ you. I’m not trying to be your saviour, and the fact—the fact you _assumed_ I was doing this for self-gratification was insulting. I thought you knew me _better,_ and that… it _angered_ me, Korra.”

“I mean, we’ve been friends for—for five years! You helped me when my Dad tried to cut me out of the will, when I struggled with people not understanding how my brain worked—and I know, I _know_ the pain you’re going through right now is too far-removed from my experiences for me to understand properly.”

“I’m sorry I tried to assume how you’re feeling, like people did for me.”

Asami brought the new wheelchair into view of Korra. “So, I’m helping the only way I knew how—by giving you something to be a stubborn, independent bastard I’ve been working on this for the past two months. It’s something designed specifically for you.”

Korra’s fluttering eyelashes gave her more adrenaline, and Asami kept rambling on. “It’s a wheelchair tailored to you. It’s still the sip-and-puff model, but—but there’s a small computer attached, and whatever you look at will control an aspect.”

She gestured to one button, trying to get her attention. “Like—like this will raise the arm to help with a drink, or—or contact people, like a phone—well, it—I wrote out a more in-depth manual, so you and your parents can look at it…”

With the lack of response, her confidence faltered.

“I… well, it’s here if you need it. Call if you need anything.” She looked back at Korra. “…I wish you all the best.”

Shadows crossed along her face with her hair falling to cover her glassy eyes. Without another word, Asami made for the exit, heavy-footed and dragging her heart along the floor, when—

“…You said there was a drink’s holder?” Korra’s little voice stopped Asami dead in her tracks.

Her hand slowly dropped away from the door-knob.

* * *

 

**_[IMAGE RECEIVED: PIC_2343_JPEG]_ **

**_[00:53] Bolin:_ ** _Thought you’d like to see this. Korra was laughing._

* * *

A day after that text from Bolin, Asami took several key employees from Future Industries to create a spin-off branch, specifically focusing on the quality, but cheap-priced production of technology aiding the less abled.

Her father, predictably, didn’t know whether to be furious, or proud.

The fact he didn’t stop her doing it was enough for Asami.

* * *

**_[09:33] Korra:_ ** _I’m getting my Mom to write this because long sentences are still weird for me to type on this thing, and I thought you deserved better. I’m sorry, Asami._

_I know that’s an awful way to apologise, and I need to go into more detail about the wrongs I did, how I treated my parents. They were selling those things after Dad sold all those tribal ancestry pieces from his family heirlooms just to pay for everything. I didn’t realise how much I meant to Dad. All he said was “that’s the past, you’re my future”._

_And you? You did all that and more. This chair has pretty much helped me improve so much. I can’t really put it into words. But the way I shouted at you before… I needed to get my feelings out, but next time, I’ll do so with less bitterness. You didn’t deserve that._

_The Doctor’s said I might be able to start moving my left arm soon. A couple of my toes have feeling as well. It’s uncertain, but it’s something._

_I hope I can hold your hand and feel it someday. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, but please try and sleep well tonight. You deserve it, and so much more._

* * *

“Come on, come on, come on—god DAMMIT!”

“And that’s why you don’t mess with a master, Bo.”

Bolin’s head dropped onto Korra’s pillow, small tears even falling from his eyes. “It’s not my fault I suck at video-games.” He squinted as he looked up at Korra. “It’s like you become your Avatar.”

Korra gestured to the game’s title with a small nod of her head. “I’m the master of _All Four Elements_. Sorry, Bo. You gotta deal with it.”

Bolin groaned into the pillow as Mako patted his back sympathetically. Asami laughed behind her hand at the scene, before taking another bite of pizza. With classes creeping up in the coming days, moments like just having a movie night in with her friends were precious.

That new smile on Korra’s face was _especially_ worth it.

She was just about to help herself to another slice, when Bolin groaned _again_ at something on his phone. “To—” She cleared her throat, swallowing a piece of pepperoni. “Tough news?”

Bolin sighed. “Extra curriculars. I’m in _two more_ this year.”

Mako raised a brow. “You _volunteered?_ ”

“ _Kuvira’s running them._ ”

All three of them winced.

“Good luck, bro.”

“Asami, please plan my funeral.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll ensure that your ashes will be scattered on the Bei Fong memorial.”

Bolin’s arms were around her instantaneously. “Asami, did I ever tell you that you’re like a sister to me?”

“Frequently. Don’t make your brother jealous.”

“I’m not—” Bolin turned his head to the sight of Mako folding his arms and pouting. “Okay, maybe I am. Gotta fix that. _BRO!”_

“Wh—” Mako _yelped_ as Bolin tackled him into a hug. “Bolin, calm down—”

“I love you and you’re valid!”

“Yes, yes, I love you too—God, how much pizza have you had—I need to _breathe—BOLIN!”_

As the bro-fest continued in the background, Asami’s laughter faded as she focused on Korra.

Bathed in the light, with her hair starting to grow longer again, she was still beautiful. But there was something clouding those usually-bright eyes of hers, she noticed. The way her lip curled downwards, and how her eyelashes filtered what sunrays reached the glassy blue.

_Way to sound gay, Asami._

Asami reached her hand over and gently brushed a few strands from Korra’s eyes. “You alright?”

Korra seemed hesitant, but with Mako and Bolin’s eyes on her, she relented. “…Dad’s said that going back to school’s an option.”

“Wha—they’ve got the facilities now?!” Bolin exclaimed.

Korra weakly smiled. “Yeah, thanks to Asami.”

At her name, Asami flushed. “Well, I—” She glared at Mako’s knowing grin. “It was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing. Thank you.” Korra asserted, before biting her lip. “It’s just… all those people, seeing me like this…”

Mako’s tongue clicked against his teeth. “Is it making you nervous?”

“Kind of.” All three moved closer to Korra. “I just don’t want people to see me differently. I mean, yeah, the… situation is obvious, but I’m still _me._ ”

“And teenagers _are_ dicks.” Bolin supplied.

“Yeah.” Korra pouted. “Teenagers are absolute wankers.”

“Very British of you, Korra.” Asami teased.

“My cousin came to visit. It rubbed off on me. As did her white hair dye.”

The thought of what to do had everyone quiet.

It wasn’t that Korra didn’t have a support network in her school. Lin and Su were already an armed guard in of themselves, and Korra’s branch of friends extended _far_ beyond the core dynamic. Opal and her brothers, all her old swim team, some of the juniors like Jinora and Kai. Even _Kuvira_ wouldn’t allow anyone to mess with her, given the chance.

But all of it at once, especially for people they knew…

Asami rested her head on her hand, looking over all the old pictures. The times when the four went to the park, to festivals, being platonic soulmates on valentine’s day—

“Pride.”

Korra looked at her. “Huh?”

Asami searched something up on her phone. “Korra, what about the Pride parade coming up? There’s a group marching specifically for disabled LGBT members.”

Alert and leaning her head forward, Korra’s eyes scanned her phone. “I didn’t even know groups existed like this.”

“Hell yeah! They’ve been going for years!” Bolin threw an arm around Asami. “Me and Opal see them all the _time_ at Pride!”

“You’ve been to Pride before?” Asami asked.

“Duh. We’ve been going since Opal started transition.”

Korra pouted. “Why didn’t you ever ask _us_ to go?”

Bolin held his hands up in a panic. “I—I didn’t know any of you were bi!”

Asami eyed Mako. “ _Any_ of us?”

Mako flushed, twiddling his thumbs. “In _questioning._ ”

“Questioning my _ass_.” Korra laughed. “I’ve seen how you mooned over that _Wu_ kid.”

Laughing at Mako’s expense was always a good way to get a breather in there. Once he’d finished dying in Korra’s pillow, Mako was sat back up, and each of them exchanged a knowing look with the other.

“I mean, I’m in.” Bolin grinned.

Mako shrugged. “I’ve always got your backs.”

“So, Korra.” Asami smiled, holding out her phone. “You want to go?”

Korra looked at each of her friends, and with a few tears slipping from her eyes, managed a watery smile.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

All four of them had decided to spend the night at Korra’s before Pride.

Preparing for it had been one of the best weeks of Asami’s _life._ And seeing that infectious smile on Korra’s face, she could only pray it was the same for Korra.

Asami had made sure to deck Korra’s chair out in rainbow attire, flags and cape _galore._ Meeting up with the Disability LGBT group had been nerve-wracking for Korra, as much as Asami could tell, but there’d been many nights where Asami had sat side-lined in bemusement as Korra _wrecked_ members of the group on Overwatch and other FPS games.

It was doing her good, she could tell.

Mako and Bolin had long fallen asleep, with the movie becoming background noise for Asami as she noticed just how content her friend was.

“…Asami?”

She blinked out of her stupor. “Yeah?” She whispered back.

“Do you know why the accident happened?”

Something lodged in her throat. “You, uh—” She swallowed hard. “You jumped into the water and broke something.”

Korra shook her head a little. “No. I meant do you know _why_ it happened? Why I jumped?”

Asami paused, and shook her head.

“Thought as much.” Sighing, she leaned against a pillow and looked up at the ceiling. “It’s why Mako feels so guilty. He said I could do that trick, y’know?” Asami nodded, as Korra carried on. “But there’s another part I made him swear not to tell you.”

“…Me?”

“I wanted to impress you.”

Asami went dead silent, with only a ringing in her ears.

“Mako was goading me on, saying I was too chicken to tell you how I felt. So, I—” She suddenly laughed. “I said if I can do this flip, I’ll ask her out and he has to take back everything. He thought I couldn’t.”

Korra looked at her, eyes shy, and bit her lip. “I couldn’t do that flip. I made a mess of my life. But did I lose my chance with you?”

Asami’s wasn’t too sure what to say at first.

But without hesitation, she gently put her hand against Korra’s cheeks, and used her thumb to stroke underneath her eye.

“I don’t know what the future’s going to hold for us at the moment, Korra.” She said, before pressing her forehead to hers.

“But, no. You didn’t. You could _never._ ”

The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, was Korra’s smile.

* * *

When they entered Pride together, surrounded by their friends, Asami and Korra entered that sea of rainbows and love as partners.

Korra wasn’t the only one in a wheelchair, wasn’t the only one eclipsed with the struggles of adjusting to a new, difficult life. But as Korra and Asami saw everyone try and hold their heads high, their flags battered in the wind like soldiers on the beachfront, something whirred in Asami’s gut.

 _This,_ she thought to herself, was what bravery felt like.

 _Korra_ was the image of bravery.

Those who could were singing, chanting, synchronised in love and acceptance, and there was something in the way that Asami was walking that felt like she was honoured to be invited into this glimpse of a world bent, bowed, but unbroken.

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel?”

Korra glanced up at the sky, and smiled.

“I feel... pretty damn good.”

“I’m glad.”

“Also,” Korra looked away, with a shy tint to her expression. “Like I’d like you to kiss me.”

When the parade stopped for a moment, Asami walked in front of the chair.

She gently cupped Korra’s cheek, and smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, please email ryebfox@outlook.com for more information. <3


End file.
